1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a computer-readable recording medium, and an update method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral which requests the input of user information (a user ID and a password) at the time of being used, is known. Such a multifunction peripheral transmits an authentication request including the input user information to an authentication device, that is an information processing apparatus, through a network, and receives an authentication result of whether or not the user is proper from the authentication device. The authentication device stores the user information of each user in a storage unit, and in a case where the authentication request is received from an equipment, the authentication device determines whether or not the user is proper by comparing the user information stored in the storage unit with the user information included in the authentication request.
There is a case where such an authentication device periodically synchronizes the user information which is stored in the storage unit with a master database which is stored in an external server. In this case, the authentication device acquires the user information which is stored in the master database, and directly overwrites the acquired user information in the storage unit.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-252540, a method of synchronizing data between authentication devices is disclosed. Specifically, the synchronization of the data intends that both devices retain the same data.
Here, in the operation of the authentication device, there is also a case where it is not required to be coincident with the contents of the master database according to the item of the user information. However, the authentication device of the related art overwrites the user information with the contents of the master database at the time of performing the synchronization, and thus, it is not possible to perform handling other than allowing the user information to be coincident with the contents of the master database at the time of performing the synchronization. Accordingly, in such an authentication device, in a case where the contents of the user information synchronized with the contents of the master database are intended to be changed, an administrator or the like has to manually perform a change operation after performing the synchronization.
In consideration of such circumstances described above, there is a need to control a plurality of update methods with respect to registration information at the time of performing synchronous processing with respect to registration information which is stored.